Don't Let Go
by MoonlitxAngel
Summary: Ulrich is depressed by Yumi's words and goes to an extreme. What will Odd do to help his best friend? UlrichxOdd. Character death. R&R!


_**Don't Let Go**_

_** A/N: Okay, so I've been reading dark fics again… .""" They're really good, people! Don't blame me for wanting to write this! D: I have too much nice fics anyway. I need to balance it out. This fic was inspired by the song Tears of an Angel by RyanDan. Anyway, you'll see what happens. X3**_

Ulrich felt a strange feeling bubble in the pit of his stomach and it wouldn't dissipate. Just yesterday Yumi had told him that they were only friends. This would be the last time she would ever say it.

"Ulrich, don't be sad about it…" Odd told him that morning as he got his clothes on for breakfast. "There are plenty of other people better than Yumi that will love you and want to see you smile. Okay?"

Ulrich grunted in response and covered his head. "I'm not feeling well, okay? I'm not going to class today. Have Jeremie take notes for me."

Odd began to say something, but thought better of it and replied, "Yeah… Hope you feel better…" He left and closed the door, tears rolling down his eyes.

Ulrich looked out the window and watched as the wind blew different things before him. It blew leaves and birds and flowers and other things that only brought his mind back to one thing: Yumi. He should have known from how William was getting onto her that she was falling more for him than she was for Ulrich. He knew he should have kicked William that time he'd had the chance and taken Yumi away and shown her one of his favorite spots. Was he the one that put this on himself?

Odd glared at Yumi. He knew that Yumi had every right to say those things to Ulrich, but the hate bubbled inside him and refused to simmer. It had been lying dormant for a long while now and now, now was the time that Odd was about to let it all out.

"Hey you guys, what's going on?" William asked, coming over to sit next to Yumi.

"Oh nothing, just staring at two uncaring leeches," Odd said, keeping his normal tone of joking-ness with added furiousity, looking from Yumi to William.

Yumi sighed and looked over at William apologetically.

"Odd, keep your emotions under control, huh? We don't need a fight between our group right now," Jeremie said.

"You let an uncaring leech into our group. The guy who was taken control of by Xana for so long. He doesn't understand the rules of anything in this group yet. You're starting a break in our group and it's starting with Ulrich. Haven't you noticed, genius?" Odd said, slamming his tray down on the table and stalking off.

Jeremie sighed. He should've known that doing this would upset some kind of balance.

"Don't worry, they'll both get over it in time," Aelita told them, hugging Jeremie.

Ulrich sat at the top of the factory. He could hear the wind calling out for something. He knew that somewhere something upsetting had happened. He didn't know how, but he could feel it. Just thinking about the day Yumi had said they'd never be together brought the words of a song to his head:

_Cover my eyes  
Cover my ears  
Tell me these words are a lie  
It can't be true  
That I'm losing you  
The sun cannot fall from the sky_

Can you hear heaven cry  
Tears of an angel  
Tears of an aaaangel...  
Tears of an angel  
Tears of an aaaangel.

As he thought of the song, it began to rain. It was spring and getting warmer so he knew he wouldn't get sick, or at least too sick.

Odd raced to the forest hoping to find Ulrich. He knew of two places other than their room that his best friend could be. He hoped Ulrich hadn't done anything extreme.

Ulrich sat at the edge of the roof. He looked at the water below and hoped that eventually he'd have the courage to jump off the edge and great the void beyond with a grin upon his face. Yumi was his world and she wasn't there for him anymore. He stood up, balancing on the edge with his foot half on and half off the roof.

Odd panted, but pushed himself as far as he could. He wouldn't let Ulrich go. He couldn't.

_Stop every clock  
Stars are in shock  
The river won't run to the sea  
I wont let you fly  
I wont say goodbye  
I wont let you slip away from me_

Can you hear heaven cry  
Tears of an angel  
Tears of an aaaangel...  
Tears of an angel  
Tears of an aaaangel.

Ulrich stepped away from the edge and grabbed a piece of the metal of the roof that had been ripped off some odd years earlier when a storm had passed by. He put the pointed edge to his skin and pushed it down until he bled. It made him feel a small bit better.

Odd raced up the stairs and different ladders to get to the top, to save his best friend… The boy whom he'd had a crush on for almost a year now… He quickly caught his breath when he got to the roof and stared in horror as he saw Ulrich pull a piece of metal down his arm and watch the blood drip down his arm. Odd ran over and chucked the rusty piece of metal into the river below. "Don't do that!"

"Why not…? All hope is gone from my life…" Ulrich whispered letting the tears fall down his face.

"No, Ulrich, it's not… Please don't leave me…" Odd cried, hugging the brunette close to him.

"What about love, huh..? Everyone always says that there is someone for everyone out there… Yumi was my someone…"

Odd shook his head and, while attempting to stop the bleeding, whispered, "No, Ulrich… I'm your someone and your mine… I love you…"

The tears fell down Ulrich's face as Odd tried to stop the bleeding. He couldn't believe it… All those times that Odd was watching over him… He'd loved him…

_So hold on  
Be strong  
Everyday hope will grow  
I'm here, don't you fear_

Little one don't let go  
(Ooooooooooohhhhhhhhh)  
Don't let go  
(Ooooooooooohhhhhhhhh)  
Don't let go  
(Ooooooooooohhhhhhhhh)

Ulrich coughed. "Odd… They're too deep… You can't stop it…"

Odd shook his head in disbelief. He'd finally gathered the courage to tell Ulrich he loved him, but it was too late… Ulrich was right… The cuts were too deep to be stopped this way… He'd need stitches… He hugged Ulrich tighter. "Please don't leave me…"

Ulrich shook his head. "It's too late for me…" He leaned up and kissed Odd's cheek. "I love you…"

Odd nodded and hugged him tighter. "I love you, too, Ulrich…"

Jeremie's laptop rang to let him know that Xana was attack. He told Yumi, William, and Aelita and the four raced for the factory.

"I can't reach Ulrich or Odd," Aelita notified him as the reached the factory.

"What's that?" William asked, pointing to the factory's roof where something was flying.

"It looks like a flag…" Yumi said, stopping to look at it.

"Let's check it out really quick," Aelita stated racing ahead of the rest of them.

On the roof lay Odd Della Robbia and Ulrich Stern. They were both faced toward the sky, their hands intertwined together. The "flag" that Yumi and William had thought they'd seen was the piece of rusty metal through Odd's stomach.

_Cover my eyes  
Cover my ears  
Tell me these words are a lie…_

_** A/N: I'm not sure if this is really any good or not, but it's been dying to be written for a few days now. When I first starting typing this, I never planned for Odd to die like that. I never really planned for Odd to die at all. As I got more toward the end he just died. I'm not sure how many people understand this, but sometimes you have to let the characters write the story. I always treasured that feeling. When I write my own original stories my characters will act like children if the story doesn't go their way and then I have to re-write it.**_

_**So, read and review!**_


End file.
